


Listen as Well as You Hear

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Bill listens.





	Listen as Well as You Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

Bill could always hear them having sex the morning after the full   
moon. He didn't mean to listen; he certainly wasn't trying to, but   
he didn't bother casting a sound-proofing charm because there was   
something almost comforting about the rhythmic squeak of the bed   
and muffled thump of the headboard against the wall. Sometimes,   
he heard Remus moan, but it was rare; either they were both extremely   
quiet during sex or they were trying to be quiet for his sake.  
  
He wished they wouldn't. He had grown curious about what it was   
like when there wasn't a semi-werewolf in their guest bedroom -   
if the rocking motion was more frenetic and they were both louder.   
Or maybe, he thought, this was just what it was like after the full   
moon whether he was there or not because Remus was exhausted and   
Severus was being slow and gentle. He couldn't imagine Severus as   
a screamer anyway.  
  
Sometimes he thought perhaps he ought to stop coming here, but he   
didn't like being alone during the full moon even though he had   
never changed and he knew it was unlikely he ever would. He still   
felt something itching and crawling beneath his skin from the time   
the moon began to rise until it set, and being here with them helped   
take his mind off it. He could run through the woods with Moony   
while Severus dozed by the fireplace until their return. Then Bill   
stumbled up to the guest bedroom, exhausted, and Severus took Moony   
to their bedroom where all was quiet and still until the moon set   
and the transformation began again.  
  
Bill didn't mean to listen to that either, but he did, knowing it   
could have been him screaming too and grateful it wasn't. The sex   
happened about an hour later, time enough for Severus to bathe Remus'   
sweat-drenched body and rub him down with a soothing liniment that   
smelled like eucalyptus. Bill could always smell the soap and liniment   
on Remus' skin over breakfast.  
  
Then the squeaking began as it always did, and Bill curled around   
his pillow, tears stinging his eyes. Fleur had done the same thing   
the morning after when Bill was still exhausted from the wolf-energy.   
She straddled his hips and impaled herself on his eager cock, raking   
her nails down his chest as she rode him, letting him see her pleasure   
and acceptance, making him feel grounded in his own skin again.  
  
He pushed down his pajamas and wrapped his fingers around his cock,   
stroking himself to the rhythm of Remus and Severus' bed, missing   
Fleur, missing that feeling of being safe and loved and _human_.   
Not even killing Macnair had helped blunt the sharp edge of grief.  
  
"Oh, yes... _yes_..." Remus' moan evoked images of Remus wrapping   
his legs around Severus' hips, pale and tired but desperately aroused,   
welcoming Severus into his arms and his body. Perhaps he had tossed   
his head back on this pillow, his eyes closed and the vulnerable   
arch of his throat exposed. Perhaps he was digging his fingers into   
Severus' back as Severus thrust deep and slow, hitting that sweet   
spot each time and making Remus' toes curl. Perhaps Remus was on   
the edge of orgasm, wanting to come, but Severus wouldn't let him.  
  
Then he heard the sound of a deeper voice - Severus' voice - although   
he couldn't make out what Severus was saying, if anything. Perhaps   
Severus was murmuring nonsense in the throes of orgasm, or perhaps   
he was muttering filthy things to stoke Remus' lust. Bill found   
it almost painfully arousing to think of Severus talking dirty in   
that silky, sexy voice of his while fucking Remus harder.  
  
Bill clamped his lips together to stifle his moan, stroking himself   
harder and faster, his breathing shallow and ragged as he grew close,   
so close, and then Remus cried out, and Bill came, tears streaking   
his cheeks as he rocked his hips, bucking up as if she were there,   
spilling his seed in the empty air.  
  
He slumped against his pillow, his body sated but his heart still   
aching and empty. In the room next door, all was quiet once more,   
and Bill imagined them snuggled together, peaceful in the aftermath   
of release. Normally, he would get up, shower and dress, and go   
downstairs to make breakfast as a way to show his gratitude for   
their hospitality. He always went home after breakfast either to   
get ready for work or to rest if he had the day off.  
  
But today, he found himself outside their door after his shower,   
shirtless, barefoot, his trousers unfastened. He found himself knocking   
even as his rational mind screamed at him that it wasn't a good   
idea and he ought not interrupt. But then Remus was bidding him   
to come in, and he pushed the door open.  
  
He saw nothing that would bring a blush to a maiden's cheek. Severus   
was propped up against the pillows with his arms around Remus, who   
was lying cradled against his chest. They were naked from the waist   
up, and it was likely they were naked from the waist down too, but   
Bill couldn't see that. It was the intimacy of their repose that   
made his face burn, speaking as it did of trust and affection.  
  
An apology rose to his lips as he prepared to beat a hasty retreat,   
but Remus lifted one hand and beckoned to him, smiling drowsily,   
and Severus raised one eyebrow as if questioning Bill rather than   
barking at him to get the hell out.  
  
Bill stumbled across the room and into their bed, heaving a deep   
shuddering sigh at feeling himself enfolded in a warm embrace. Gentle   
hands stroked and caressed him, and he relaxed beneath their ministrations,   
feeling safe and grounded and human once more.


End file.
